


Keep Trying

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: A little one-shot based on a prompt for the anniversary of Anne's execution.





	Keep Trying

Anne scuffed her shoe in the sand and gravel along the side of the pavement. She hadn’t had a destination in mind when she had left the house earlier that morning, but it seemed only fitting that she would end up at this place. The moment she saw it, she was rooted to the spot, hardly able move herself from the footpath even after nearly being trampled by members of a guided tour and hearing the tour guide refer to her as “roadkill.” Managing to take herself out of the direct line of traffic, she stood just at the edge of the asphalt. Shoulders hunched and eyes fixed to the ground, she used the toe of her trainer to push around the pebbles a bit more, unsure of how she should be feeling.

 

Steeling herself, she took a deep breath, held it for a count of ten, pushed her shoulders back and lifted her head to stare directly into the eyes of the statue.  Naturally, on today of all days, she would find herself at the foot of one of a statue of him. 

 

She wished she could have done things differently. There were too many things left unsaid, and there were far too many important moments in her daughter’s life she never shared. Thinking of all she missed out on overwhelmed her. His pride was her ultimate downfall. 

 

Some days it was a struggle to overcome the memories of her past and lift her head from her pillow. Other days she fought a never ending battle with her mind wondering when she was going to wake up from this fantasy world and find herself back in the Tower of London. An occasional smell or sound and suddenly she would be imprisoned again, counting down the days until she faced the crowd demanding her gruesome end. 

 

And yet here she was. Free. Once again living, breathing, and doing as she damn well pleased. 

 

“I wish I could see the look on your face to know that even after you had me executed - by beheading no less - that I’d be the one standing here while you’re nothing more than dust under a cold slab of marble.” The words tumbled from her mouth before she realized what she was doing. She quickly glanced around to gauge how many people would think she was unstable before continuing, “Sometimes I think it’s useless to keep trying, then I realized it’d make you mad.” 

 

However difficult some days might be, on occasions much like this, she felt nothing but spite sustaining her. Lifted, though still rancorous, Anne narrowed her eyes at the statue, kicked a bit of the sand in its direction, turned her back on it and walked away. She wasn’t going to let him steal one more day from her. 

  
  



End file.
